Family
by Duzell-Reincarnated
Summary: Sasuke has killed his brother and done his time and once again lives in Konoha. But what neither Itachi or Sasuke knows, was that Itachi has a daughter who lives in Konoha. How will Saske react when he finds out? Will he accept or judge her for her dad?
1. prologe chapter 1

**A.N-Hi. Can't think of much to say, so Disclaimer: Don't own anything but story and characters I make up.**

* * *

_Flashback of 5 years ago..._

_**Knock. Knock.** A young woman looked at her baby girl sadly. How badly she wanted to keep her! But for her saftey she must leave her. She had a note explaining everthing. The woman kissed her daughter on her forehead._

_"Good-bye, my baby. Good-bye Uchia Akira." And she left. _

_When the couple opened the door, the woman was so far away the couple wouldn't ever find her, if they looked. They just took the baby inside and read the note. The wife, Shika, rocked the baby back and forth and said softly,_

_"Welcome to the Chena household, Uchia Akira." _

End of flashback.

"Come on, mom! We're almost there! I'm not gonna be late, not today!" Chena Akira called over her shoulder to her mother, Chena Shika. Today was her first day at the Kohna Academy. She was going to learn how to be a ninja! Exciting!

* * *

**A.N- That's all I got.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N-Hi. Sorry the last ch. was so short but it was late & I was tired. I'll try to make the chs. longer. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up. **

**

* * *

**

Akira and her mother had arrived at the academy gates and were checking her in. Akira had never dreamed there would be so much paperwork and information giving just to register for the academy!

The guards asked a lot of questions, mostly silly ones, like reason (as if that wasn't obvious!), dream, and other stuff. Then one of the guards came her a paper he explained was an application form.

"Just fill in the answers, like your name and stuff, okay?" Akira nodded. She sat on a bench close to the gate and got a pen from her mother and proceeded fill in the answers on the form.

Name: Chena Akira She looked sadly at that spot for a second, wanting so much to put her actual last name there also, but her mother had said not to, to never let someone find out her true parents, or more importantly her father. Oh well. She then went to the next one.

Age: 5

Gender: F

Family: mother, father

Kekei Genkei: None (so not true!)

After she was done she gave the guards the form and then finally went in to the academy, thinking it would be a breeze from here on out. Little did she know not only would her skills as a ninja be tested, but also her temper, her love and loyalty to her parents, and her curiosity for her true origins.

* * *

**A.N- End of chap. I know the last part sounded like a description, but I wanted to put that in. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Hi. I'm glad to have gotten a nice review for this story. I thank all those who review, to help me and also for letting me know your opinion. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but story and characters I make up. **

* * *

When Akira entered the classroom, 27 pairs of eyes turned to her. She didn't look at them, just went up to her new sensei, Sarutobi Konohamaru and gave him her application. He took it and read it quietly. He nodded and said,

"All right, Akira, you can take a seat next to Emiko and Mamoru over there." Akira nodded. Despite her early excitement, she was kind of a loner, perfering training to socializing.

She reached her seat. Emiko and Mamoru were obviously twins. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes, but Emiko had a tinge of green in hers.

Emiko looked over with a smile on her face. She seemed very happy and energetic, which fit her name very well.

"Hi. As Konohamaru-sensei said, I'm Uzumaki Emiko. What's your last name? Do you belong to a clan?" Akira wanted so badly to say yes, she belonged to a clan, at least it was once a clan. But she also wanted this girl to SHUT UP, she was so annoying! And that was saying something, considering they were only five. So she decided to ignore her and instead paid attention to Konohamaru-sensei. He was talking about the importance of teamwork. But the way he taught was great. Akira decided that school might be fun when they weren't fighting. Yes, it would be fun.

Recess

When Akira was walking in the school yard when some boys came over, at least 7, mischief written all over their faces.

"Hey, Akira, right? I was wondering if you would like to see how we do it here. 'Cause I haven't seen you around and you don't look like you know how to spar."

Akira's anger flared up. How dare he doubt her! As the seven-year-olds taunted her more and more, all she saw was red. Which was ironic, really, because that's the color her eyes were. As she grabbed one of the boys, the others backed away.

"Sharinqan! And's not like Kakashi-sensei, either! She's an Uchiha!" They started calling for teachers. Eventually she felt someone pull her off and heard the person saying to deactivate her Sharinqan, they were going to the Hokage Tower.

Those words froze her. Akira had been so trapped in her rage that she hadn't even noticed her Sharinqan had been on. She then started weeping on the spot.

"D-don't tell my mother I used it, please! I-I promised!" The sensei, who turned out to be Konohamaru, was suprised at this. He addressed the child.

"Your parents know you have Sharinquan? That you're an Uchiha?" Akira nodded.

"Alright. Well, um, just come with me and we'll contact your parents later. Come on." Akira wiped her eyes. She shouldn't have done that. Now everyone would know who she was. But she was ashamed at her actions. Her father had tried to teach her to reign in her anger. She thought she had succeded, but apparently not.

With a heavy heart Akira_, Uchiha _Akira she would be called from now on for a while she knew, followed her senei to the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

**A.N- Do you like? Hope so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- Sup. I've gotten a lot of reviews telling me to make the chap. longer, & I agree. I have a 1shot & that's _still _longer! But with 3 ch. Family has 1136 words. So I'll make the ch. longer. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters I make up.**

* * *

When Akira and Konohamaru arrived at the Hokage Tower, Naruto and Sasuke were arguing over a mission. Something about being to easy, Akira didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. Instead, she was gazing at her (unknown to Sasuke of course) uncle. When the girl and her sensei came in, the former teammates turned their attention to them. Konohamaru singled his friend to come outside so they could talk privately.

While they were doing that, the two Uchihas studied each other. The girl, Sasuke noticed, was the spilliting image of Itachi, feminized, of course. Her raven-colored hair was in a single red pony-tail. It was just as well, as it hung down a little past the small of her back. She was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Her equally black eyes stared at him with curiosity, some sort of longing, fright and nervousness whenever she glanced at the door, and a bit of pity, for him and her, though why she felt_ that, _Sasuke had no idea. She seemed advanced for her age, somehow. But she made Sasuke uncomfortable. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, or the person she reminded him of. Just who _was _this girl, anyway?

Outside, Konohamaru was telling Naruto what had happened in the schoolyard. His eyes got wide as he heard the story.

"You're sure it was Sharingan? Like, she inherited it?" The astonished Hokage asked, thinking about Kakashi

When Konohamaru nodded, Naruto asked his next question.

"Do her parents know? Well, at least, the dad has to be step, or adopted, because her father has to be either Itachi or..." He didn't finish, the person his gaze had wandered to said it all. Sasuke and Akira were still having their staring contest, neither averting their gaze.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have asked until they came, but Akira said not to tell her mother she 'used it.' So I asked her if her parents knew. And she said yes."

"Oh. Well, how about this: You take her the academy and after I deal with Sasuke and some other stuff, I'll go to her house and get the story from her parents before she gets home. Where does she live?"

"The west side of the village. It's a good sized house. There's a vegetable garden in the front. This is just what I've been told." Naruto nodded and the two ninja walked back into the office. It was then that Akira broke her gaze as she looked to the people who would decide her punishiment. Naruto smiled kindly at the scared girl.

"Well, Akira, Konohamaru-sensei is going to take you back to the academy, what your punishment is going to be will be the descion of the teachers, alright?" She nodded.

"Good. Now Sasuke, about th-" Sasuke interrupted him.

"Oh I'll just go. See you later, teme." With that Sasuke left.

"Heh." Naruto said. Sensei and student had all ready left. Naruto sighed, then got to work so he could get to Akira's house quicker.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At Akira's house....

Naruto knocked on the Chenas' door. When Shika opened the door she was very suprised to see her Hokage standing there. She bowed graciously. She opened the wider so he could enter.

"Lord Hokage, what do I own the honor?" Naruto smiled.

"Actually I'm here concerning your daughter." Shika's eyes got wide.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?"

"No, nothing like. Well kinda. Some 7-yr.-olds mocked her, and well, she got in a fight." Said girl's mother gasped. Naruto continued.

"And while she was fighting, her-" He paused, unsure how to word it, until Shika prompted him to continue.

"Her Sharingan activated." Shika's eyes widened, knowing where this was going. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you know, you need to tell me. So I need to know, who is her father? Sasuke or Itachi?"

* * *

**A.N- That long enough for ya? Maybe it's a little short, but it's still longer than my other chaps. I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N- Hi. I hope that he last ch. was long enough for ya. Alright, here's the next one! Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story and characters I make up.**

Shika sighed and beckoned Naruto to come into Akira's bedroom. The walls were bamboo, like the rest of the house. It had flames and fans fueling them on the wallpaper. Naruto thought that amusing, considering who the room belonged to. Shika had moved to the child's dresser, where there were a couple pictures, some plastic kunai, and a note in a plastic bag.

Shika picked the note up. It looked a little old, but in good condition, due to the bag. She turned to her Hokage and, giving him the note to look at, said,

"This note came with Akira when she was a baby. She arrived in a basket, looking so much like the blessing from heaven she is. It came with her blanket, a few bottles, instructions how to feed her, and her." The woman sighed and continued.

"We took her in immediately, of course. I got her comfortable, and then my husband and I read the note. You may, too if you like."

Naruto did just that. He looked at the note in his hands. It read:

_Dear owners,_

_Please take my daughter. I want to keep her so badly, but if I do, her life may be in danger. I have named her Akira,_ _for the_ _bright and clear mind I'm sure she'll turn out to be in your care, and also the beautiful day on which she was born._

_But the most important thing you need to know involveds her last name I've given her her father's last name, so he has a part in her life, as Akira is the name I've chosen for her, so I'm with her all the days of her life in that way. Her last name is Uchiha and her father is Itachi. I fear he may come back and kill her as he did to their clan, aside from Akira's uncle, Itachi's brother Uchiha Sasuke. Please, tell her about her parents, so if ever she found out by herself, she will not be angry at you. Do not let her use Sharingan or tell anyone of her father. Tell her I loved and still love her very, very much, but I must let her go._

_ -Akira's mother._

Naruto stared at that note, feeling every ounce of love and sorrow for giving up her baby Akira's birth mother had poured into that message, especially when she had said she loved Akira very much.

He turned to Shika and asked,

"May I take this home for awhile?" She nodded. Naruto thanked her for her time and the two walked to the door.

Naruto was walking back to his home when he saw a figure walking slowly back the way he had come from, tears spilling from her black eyes. Akira was walking back home, afraid of seeing her parents and from the treatment she had received from her classmates. Naruto's heart went out to her. He'd have his twins, Emiko and Mamoru, tell him who had done what, and he'd see what he could do for Akira. But to do that he needed to get home, so he high-tailed it home, so he could to his new project, and try to escape a beating and scolding from his beautiful, skilled, dangerous wife, Sakura.

* * *

**A.N- Good? Bad? Either one, let me know and I'll try to make it so it fits your criteria.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- Hey. Since the last chapter ended with Akira walking home, I'm going to go from there, k? Good. Now, on to the story! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.**

* * *

Akira felt awful. After she had come back to the academy, all the students, except the Uzumaki twins, gave her cold stares and whispered behind her back, saying that she was going to be just like her father and uncle (because either way, both Uchiha brothers left,) and betray the village. After some more of that Mamoru finally got up and yelled that that was exactly what she was going to do if they kept acting like this.

Akira couldn't stand to see the boy being scorned and yelled at, being told he was just like his father, favoring a backstabbing Uchiha over the village. That wasn't true of course, but it still hurt the twins. And he did it on her account, and his sister, too, both for him and Akira. She told them they didn't have to, but Emiko said that was what friends were for, and Akira had fled the room, weeping at the fact the Hokage's own children would do that for her. Moegi-sensei, Konohamaru's wife and assistant finally found her in the bathroom at the end of the day and told her to wipe her eyes and go home. But it wasn't said unkindly.

Akira got her scrolls and started home, ever so slowly, afraid to face her mother. Shika didn't need any more to worry about. Akira's father had died a month ago, and Shika was still in mourning.

On the way home Akira figured if she kept her head down, no one would see her use Sharingan. After about 5 miles it deactivated after she was out of chakra and the tears streamed out of black eyes.

When Akira finally got home she went directly to her room to check her baby note. That was what she had dubbed the note that had come with her as a baby. When she didn't see it on her dresser she decided to ask her mother. She had heard Shika in the garden in the back, where they grew fruit.

Shika heard her daughter approach and turned around, a sad smile on her lips. She got even sadder as she saw Akira's eyes were red and puffy from crying, despite her earlier clean-up in the academy bathroom.

"Mom? Where's my baby note?" Shika sighed and told her daughter about the Hokage's eariler visit.

"Oh. Should I wait in the living room?" Akira was a very smart girl, and knowing where her mother was going with this conversation only proved that. Shika nodded.

When they were seated in the living room Akira lost it and, weeping, told her mother everything, from this morning to this afternoon. All the while Shika held her, wishing so much that there was something she could do to make her daughter's pain go away. If there was any way, Shika would find it and use it, no matter what the cost. Even if she had to give Akira up, as long her bright and clear baby was happy.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

In the Uzumaki household...

After a dinner of rice dumplings and soup Naruto took his children into the living room and asked who was in their class.

The twins were happy to answer. Emiko went first.

"Well, there's Aburame Hiroki, Akimichi Ichiro, Nara Emi and Suki, Inuzuka Yukio, Hyuga Amaya, uh, oh! Tusuo Hiromi, Onu Hoshi and...

"Gonnu Daiki and of course Chena Akira." Mamoru interrupted. Emiko eyes got sad as she turned to her father.

"What'll happen to her, Dad? Will she come to school? All those kids were so mean. They said that she would betray the village too, And when Mamoru said she would if they kept acting like that, they said he was just like you, referring a backstabbing Uchiha to the village." Before Naruto could answer a voice interrupted him.

"That's what they think of me, now do they?" The Uzumakis, including Sakura who had come into the room, turned to see Sasuke standing in their door. He had come to give Naruto the mission slip and had heard the end of the conversation.

"Sasuke-sensei! What are you doing here?" Emiko asked. She hardly ever saw him but he came over a few times to discuss things with her fahter. He held up a paper. Naruto stood up and took it.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto expected him to leave, but Sasuke said,

"Naruto I would like to know about this business with the Chena kid. What about betraying the village and referring a backstabbing Uchiha to it?"

Before anyone could stop her, Emiko blurted out,

"Akira has Sharingan like you! And when she came back to school, all the kids were _so _mean. And when Mamoru defended her, the kids said that he was just like dad, referring an Uchiha instead of the village." Naruto groaned and put a hand to his forehead and Mamoru shook his head at his sister. But Sasuke had all of his attention on the girl, which prompted her to continue.

"Some 7-year-olds were saying how she couldn't spar and then she got angry and her Sharingan activated. Then Konohamaru-sensei took her to the Hokage Tower and then she came back. Her parents know too. Ask them if you want to know. But I don't know where she lives. On the other side of the village, but-" Emiko was silenced by her brother's hand. She then realized she didn't need to continue talking because Sasuke was already moving toward Akira's house. No wonder the girl had unnerved him before.

When Shika opened the door, Sasuke asked,

"Is Akira home?"

* * *

**A.N.- Dun, dun, dun! Cliffy! I hope it's good and long enough for ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N- Hi. I hope the last chap was long enough for ya. Oh, guess what? It was 1,037 words! I think that would be long enough for ya. Here we go! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and characters I make up.**

* * *

Shika stared in amazement at the man before her. It was Uchiha Sasuke. She shook her head and said,

"Excuse me? You want to speak to my daughter?" He nodded. Akira had come out of her bedroom and stayed out of sight from her uncle but kept an eye on him. Sasuke said,

"You or her. But I need to know," He leaned toward the woman. "Does she or does she not have Sharingan?" Akira gasped. But her mother was good.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but it's late and my daughter is asleep right now. You'll have to get answers later." Sasuke frowned. He needed to know and he needed to know _now_. But he didn't want a scene. He bowed.

"I understand. Thank-you for your time ma'am." He turned around and left then, but not before glancing out of the corner of his eye at his niece in the window. But Akira had already gone back to bed.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

3 year time skip....

Akira was ecstatic. Even though she was only 8, she was graduating! She wouldn't miss a thing. Well, she would miss Emiko and Mamoru and maybe Konohamaru and Moegi-sensei, but that was all. She wouldn't have to deal with stares and whispers and glares. Those years had made her fiercer and made her short temper even shorter. But never was a sharp word said to her from the twins and she returned the favor. She almost wished she was staying with them. Almost. Even her friends were worth all that pain.

As she was walking toward the Hokage Tower, where the test was going to take place because there weren't enough graduates, she saw many villagers. Some of them smiled at her, which was rare. But most of them glared at her. Some whispered when they thought she didn't hear and still others ignored her completely. She waved to the ones who smiled and ignored the others. Not even the hurtful villagers could spoil her mood.

After the test...

Akira stood proudly in front of the Hokage. She was now a shinobi of his village and proud of it. She came out of her thoughts as he began to speak.

"Chena Akira, you are hereby a kunochi of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am proud to welcome you into the world of shinobi." She bowed respectfully.

"Thank-you, Hokage-sama. I, too, am proud to be a ninja. And I vow to protect this village and put my life on the line for its protection." She raised her head and continued.

"From now on, I am a servant of this village, and I will love it with my whole being. So if anyone wants to mess with my home, they will have to go through all the most splendid and talented ninja this village has to offer!" Naruto stared at the girl, awestruck by her dedication.

This girl, he thought, will probably be the best shinobi Konoha has produced in a while. She was grinning now, but there was a serious tone in her voice.

"So, who's going to be my sensei now?" A voice from the window answered,

"That would be me." The startled girl looked toward the window to see the Great Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. Naruto grinned as he turned to his old sensei.

"Oi, sensie, looks like you're actually on time for something." Turning toward Akira, he explained.

"Kakashi-sensei is a great shinobi, with a little help from his Sharingan, but he's as late as next week." He grinned evilly.

"Wanna find out why he's late all the time?" Kakashi looked alarmed.

"Naruto she's eight. Even though I'm sure she's a great ninja, I would really like to keep my, uh, reading interests unknown." He looked a littled embarrassed. But that, of course, made Akira want to find out even more. She turned to her new sensei.

"So when do we start?"

* * *

**A.N- Yay! I finished the chapter. I would have had it done sooner, but my bro had homework and any of you with older sibs know that bit. Anyway, sorry about the timeskip, but I wanted Sasuke to discov- -catches herself-Sorry 'bout that. But I can't finish that sentence or I'll be giving away information about either the next chap or the one after that. See ya! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N- Hey. I hope you like that I made Kakashi Akira's sensei. I thought him a good choice, so that's why. Okay, here you go. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters i make up.**

**

* * *

**

Kakashi smiled at the girl's eagerness. She reminded him of Naruto a bit. Then he smirked. If he thought that a stranger was like Naruto, then he couldn't wait to see his kids. He answered his new student's question.

"Well, about you go home and rest for a bit and then meet me at the training grounds in, say, 5 minutes?" She nodded.

"Okay. But one more thing. Who're my teammates?" Naruto answered.

"Your teammates are Inuzuka Daichi and Akimichi Kato. Their former teammate, Rock Lea, is a Chunin, having passed the test, whereas the two did not." Akira nodded once more. She bowed to her Hokage and new sensei and hurried out the door, saying she'd be there.

At the training grounds...

Kakashi, not surprisingly, was not there, but Daichi and Kato were, so she introduced herself. After that, she felt a small grip on her pants and whipped out a kunai and looked down, only to find a small puppy. Daichi and Kato laughed when they saw her puzzled expression. Kato explained.

"Daichi's clan works together with ninja dogs and this is his, Shizune. She's Daichi's father's dog's pup." He said the last part carefully so he could get all the possessives right.

Akira blinked. "Oh." was all she said before she bent down to pet the energetic creature. Shizune wagged her tail forcefully, glad for the attention of this stranger. Though she seemed lovable on the outside, Shizune was a fierce fighter and would protect her human and his family and friends with all her heart and soul.

"Having fun?" The three whipped around, Akira taking out the kunai she had re-pocketed when she found out Shizune was not a threat. But there was no need to worry. It was Kakashi-sensei, finally showing up. Akira once again put the weapon away. She noticed that her sensei had two bells on his belt. Is that part of some kind of test? she wondered. But there are three of us. Will one of us not make it?

Kakashi interrupted her thoughts by clearing his throat and began to speak.

"Daichi, Kato, even if you don't want to, you will repeat the bell test on account of Akira never doing it before." The boys groaned. It was hard the first time, why did they have to repeat it?

Kakashi heard that and smiled beneath his mask.

"Or, you can just not have lunch. This way you at least have a chance. Your choice." The complaints stopped immediately.

"Alright. You two know the game." Turning toward Akira he explained.

"You may have noticed that I have two bells on my belt. But there are three of you. What you must do is-"

"Get the bells from you and the one who doesn't doesn't have lunch?" Akira interrupted. Kakashi stared at her and blinked. Impressive. He nodded.

"Yes, that's correct. When I say start, attack me with the intent to kill, understand?" The three nodded.

"Start!" The three scattered.

Somehow, they ended up in the same spot. Akira looked at her comrades and could see they weren't sure how they would get the bells from Kakashi, if they could. If Akira learned anything from Konohamaru-sensei, it was to help your fellow ninja. So that's what she did.

"Guys, I have an idea. What if Kato distracted Kakashi-sensei, and while he did that, I could drop down and get a bell and then Daichi could get Kakashi-sensei's attention while Shizune gets the other bell and splits it in two for both of you? That way we all pass." The boys thought this over. Akira could be tricking them, but it was better than anything they could think of. They nodded.

"Okay. Kato, do your stuff." The Akimichi jumped down from the tree they were hiding in. Kakashi had never moved. He looked at his student, amused, wondering what he planned to do.

Kato stood there and then jumped up and threw thousands of kunai at the Jounin. He dodged them easily, but didn't notice until almost the last moment a net trap. He moved out of the way as Kato, his hands enlargened by his Jutsu, began throwing rocks and kunai and small saplings at him.

Then all of a sudden Kakashi felt a whoosh of air above him. He looked up just in time to catch Akira's leg in the crook of his arm. She responded by moving her fist to the side, which he caught with his free hand. She kicked once more, and this time Kakashi caught it in the hand where the girl's other leg was inprisoned in his arm. Akira's legs were now on the right side, her left hand in his right, and her right hand hanging loosely at her side. Akira moved that free hand to grab a bell at Kakashi's side. He tried to move backwards, like he had done so many years ago with Sasuke, but Akira used her imprisoned limbs to her advantage. She used her toes to hold on to his arm and slid her fingers through his and held him there. Then she reached for the bell and ripped it off. Only then did she let herself be released, and when Kakashi did, she did a backflip so she would not fall on her butt.

Kakashi stared at her, amazed. She had actually gotten a bell. She had used the position he'd put her in to her advantage and achieved her goal.

As he stared, Kakashi forgot his other students. That was a mistake, as was proven when he heard,

"Gatsuga!" Kakashi looked up and jumped. When he did that, a small red figure whizzed by him and took the remaining bell and, with its now superpowered teeth, split the bell in two, bringing one part to Daichi, the other to Kato. Kakashi stared at them before returning his gaze to Akira. Surely she was the one who conducted this plan. Not only was she able to use her situation to her use, but had also made it so that her teammates got a bell as well, wheter it was half or whole.

Akira was grinning, as was Kato and Daichi. She turned to them.

"See? I told you it would work. Now we _all _get lunch. Right?" The last part was directed toward Kakashi, who nodded in response.

"Great! Come on, guys, it's not gonna get any warmer!" At that moment she was just a regular eight-year-old, relishing in the fact that she had done something right and the enjoyment of her prize. But at any moment she could probably beat someone with her eyes closed. If anything, she was truly a prodigy, her age also proving that. Konoha was truly blessed to have her, and her speech (he had heard it from the rooftop of the Hokage Tower,) proved that she would give her life for the village, despite how those who knew her true heritage treated her. That reminded Kakashi of Naruto. He had grown from the child everyone hated and feared, from the prankster, to the village's Hokage, his dream. And if Akira had a dream, he had no doubt she would achieve it. No doubt.

**

* * *

**

**A.N.-All right! A nice and long and enjoying chap. if I do say so myself. Hope you thought so to!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N-Hey. I hope you don't mind me almost saying that Kakashi was a pervert (Which he _is._) Oh, in my other story, Family Beasts, I did a double chap, which is 2 chaps in 1 update. If u guys want that for Family, I will. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.

* * *

**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully when he felt two pairs of hands shaking him awake. He groaned and rolled over. He groaned again when he saw his twins, annoyance written all over their faces.

"What is it, guys? I don't have to go in 'till ten, why are you waking me-" he looked at the clock- "Two hours earlier? Well?" Naruto prompted when his kids didn't immediately. Mamoru finally answered.

"Kakashi-sensei is at the door. We've been trying to wake you since 7:40. And that's how long he's been waiting. Narutojumped up at that, hurrying to straighten his clothes and put a pair of sweatpants on over his boxers. He hurried to the door and opened it, mumbling apologies until Kakashi told him to stop. The Jounin smiled under his mask.

"Well, Naruto, even as an adult with kids, you're still a knuckle-head. Good thing Sakura's here to keep you in line." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you need?" So Kakashi revealed his reasons for coming.

"It's Akira. She did excellant. And I'm pretty sure she was the one who concocted the plan. First, Kato distracted me, and then she air-bombed me. I got her in a position like Sasuke was when you were rookies. But she was able to hold on to me and get a bell. Then Daichi did a Gatsuga and his puppy, with a solider pill, got the other bell and spilt it in two." Naruto nodded.

"But why are you telling me this? Isn't that good?" This time Kakashi was the one to roll his eyes.

"What if people start comparing Akira's skills to Itachi?" Now the blond got it. Later the day Akira came in to the Hokage Tower, when she was in the bathroom, he had came in and told the kids they were _not _to tell _anyone _about Akira. Though most had told their parents, so Naruto said to tell _them _not to tell anyone. Everyone had nodded, frightened and in awe of their Hokage. That's why Daichi and Kato had not known about Akira. Emiko and Mamoru had been very happy that their father was doing something for their friend.

"I see your point. I'll have to work on that. Oh, by the way, I have the Chunin forms for you. Wait here. I'll go get them." Naruto said. He went into his bedroom to get the forms. He also got dressed real quick. He sighed and said to himself.

"Dam, Itachi, you just don't give up, do you? Why'd you do this? It may be because of you she's alive, but because of you, her life is ruined." Had Sasuke heard that, he would have been on Naruto's case in an instant, demanding what Itachi had to do with anything. But Sasuke was not there. Instead, he was chasing Akira. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. He remembered Emiko's words from 3 years ago, but he still wasn't sure if her could trust a rambling 5, now 8, year old, especially if she was Naruto's kid.

He found Akira at the training ground. Apparently she had been there awhile, because of the kunai littering the ground. Sasuke concealed both himself and his chakra signature so the girl wouldn't find him. When Sasuke looked at her again, he nearly choked in surprise. Akira was in the air, kunai in hand, with her eyes closed, and was throwing kunai at the ground below, trying to hit the targets nailed to the trees. The technique was similar to what he and Itachi had done, ages ago. Sasuke came out of his thoughts and watched the girl some more. Then his eyes widened and once again almost choked in surprise, but this time almost revealed his presence by cornering Akira.

For she had opened her eyes, and they were not their regular black. No, they were exactly like Sasuke's and Itachi's when their eyes weren't black. Akira's eyes were now blood red, the eyes of Sharingan.

* * *

**A.N-So? Do you like? At the end I made it so people rememberd that Akira's regular eye color was like her father and uncle's, black. So I hope u remember that when u're done this chap.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N- Hey. I know it's been a little bit of a while since I last updated, but I've been working on other my stories. Anyway, here is the next chap. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He _needed _to find out who this girl was. So he rushed forward and pinned her up to a tree. She had felt his presence and had turned half-way so she was now facing him. Sasuke's own Sharingan was on, so both of them had red eyes.

"I want to know who you are." he growled. "And I want some questions answered, got it, girl? How do you have Sharingan?" Akira stared at him, afraid. She knew what he could do. Though she was well-trained and almost at Chunin level, he was at Sanin level, probably only Hokage-sama could defeat him, maybe Kakashi-sensei and was a step better than Emiko and Mamoru's mother. She decided if she wanted to last long enough to get Chunin, she better answer. And besides, who better to tell her about their deceased clan? She answered,

"I have Sharingan because my father belonged to the Uchiha clan. In fact, my real last name is Uchiha." Sasuke's grip tightened on her neck.

"Do you know who your father is?" Akira nodded. "Was." she corrected. The Jounin's eyes widened, then narrowed in to slits. If the girl's father was Uchiha, but deceased, that could only mean...

"What's was his name?" he asked. He had to know if she was that bastard's bastard.... Akira looked at him square in the eye and proclaimer in a slow and clear voice,

"Uchiha Itachi; missing nin of Konoha, member of the Akatsuki, murderer of his clan except his younger brother, who swore to avenge their clan and succeded. Father of Uchiha Akira. Me." Akira looked at him once again square in the eye and said,

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are my uncle." Sasuke stared at her, his eyes wide. He didn't bother to hide his expression this time. What was the point? He thought that the girl could somehow see through him. Those eyes, to wise for her age, as if she, too, had experienced the massacre of their clan at the hands of her father. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. She had deactivated her Sharingan and now stared at him with black eyes, Itachi's eyes_, his _eyes. The eyes of practically all the Uchiha clan, reduced to two **(A.N-Possibly 3, if you count Tobi, which some people say is Madara.)** of them. She looked behind him and said,

"You might want to let me go. Those ANBU look awfully suspicious. Though I'm certain you could handle them, it wouldn't look to good for you in your profile, would it?" He released her, still shocked. She started to leave, but looked back and said,

"Don't tell anyone. I already have the academy students and their parents shunning me, I don't want the rest of the village knowing." With that she was gone.

Sasuke stared after her. Quietly, to himself, he answered his niece.

"Don't worry, kid. I know what it's like to be shunned, just because of your family name." He looked up at the sky. "You're a bastard, Itachi, you know that? You have to mess my life up, but your daughter's, too? All because of who you are." But then he looked down.

"And because of who I am." Then he headed home.

* * *

**A.N-How's that for excitement? Let me know what ya think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N- Hey. Sorry I haven't 'dated for a while, I was just relaxing and reading. I finished 'Family Beasts' and I am liking the amount of people have read it. O.K, here ya go. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story & characters I make up.**

* * *

Akira woke up, feeling pretty good. But also determined. Today she was going to get some answers about her clan. And she wouldn't take no for an answer.

She passed her mother in the kitchen and, after a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, she headed to the training grounds. As she suspected, Sasuke was there. He noticed her chakra signature and turned around quickly. When he saw who it was, he scowled. He was not in the mood to talk to his niece. Not that he thought of her as such. As far as he was concerned, she was just some girl, the bastard daughter of his bastard brother.

He turned again and glared at her, as she had appeared on a tree branch in front of him. There was an annoyed expression on her face, as she figured he didn't want to talk to her. But there was also a determined glint in her eyes, if it took all day, all week, Akira would _make _him talk to her. She gazed at him for a moment, both of them sizing the other up, before finally saying,

"I answered your questions, now you owe me answers of my own." Sasuke's scowl increased. He most certainly did _not _want or intend to answer this girl's questions, nor did he intend to talk to her at all. Her questions were probably silly ones, but then he remembered when he first saw her, her eyes full of wisdom that did not match her age. Eyes full of curiosity and a strange sort of longing. Sasuke came to the conclusion that she wanted to know about their clan. Then he quickly discarded that thought. It was _his _clan, not hers. She may bare the name of Uchiha and had Sharingan, her father may be Itachi, but if there was never a clan when she was born, how could she belong? No, he just didn't want to believe this was real, he had someone related to him, actually related, not by the clan, and that she was now in his life. He wanted to stay the last Uchiha, let it die with him, he had done his duty to it, now he wanted to just let it be. He narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"You answered my questions because you're smart and selfish. You're smart because you knew I could kill you and so you did what I wanted. And you're selfish because you value your life more than the safety of this village. What if I were a rogue ninja and you spilled the beans as easily as you did when I interrogated you? Ever think of that?"

"What would a rogue ninja do with information regarding who my father was? Because he could blackmail Itachi? _You?" _She countered. "Besides, you deserved to know. And I would never, _never _put my life before the village. I took a pledge to defend this village with my life and I intend to do just that. Unless the kids are right, and I'll end up just like my father and uncle. I wonder who _I'd _join? Akatsuki or Orochimaru? Or maybe a new group or other person who wants to destroy Konoha? Who knows?" She added that last part to anger him. But there was that wise look in her eyes again. She didn't talk or act like a normal eight year old. She talked like she was twelve, like she had experience with this kind of things, like she was a trained Jounin that had witnessed countless deaths of both enemy and comrade instead of a newly graduated genin who hadn't so much as set foot out of Konoha gates. What was it about her that made him shrivel in front of her, as if he was the genin? Was it that look in her eyes? Was it because Itachi was her father? Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why, oh why was he so attached, yet so detached at the same time to this girl? Uh. He didn't have time to play with her.

Akira suddenly gasped and then turned a dark shade of red. "Why, that %#$$**# son of a bitch!" Sasuke had been a clone. He didn't disappear yet, but did after her rather violent outburst. Akira felt so pathetic for not having figured it out sooner. Oh, when she found him... Let's just say Sasuke better watch his step.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N-Sup. I had actually planned to make the last chapter different, but I like the way it is now. By different, I mean like more in it, longer. Oh well. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.

* * *

**

Akira was so _angry._That sly, cheating, tricky, backstabbing bastard named Sasuke was going to _get it._ Oh, how she hated him at the moment! but she would get her answers, one way or another. Of that she was sure.

She had spent the rest of the morning searching for him. Each time she thought she had found him, she would turn around and look again because it was either a clone or a substitution. Secretly, Sasuke was hiding, looking at her progress. Even he had to admit that she was quick to realize he was a clone or substitution. She was good.

Akirawas about to give up when she felt a familiar presence. And it wasn't forged like a Jutsu, either. No, this was the real deal. Yes! She would get her answers! Quickly disguising her chakra signiture, she crept up behind a tree and then jumped up on the branch, dodging kunai at the same time. Sure enough, there was the Uchiha, completely taken off guard, his Sharingan on. Akira smiled. She had done it!

"Well, looks like the mighty Uchiha Sasuke isn't always on guard, uh? Now I got questions, you got answers. And I want them. Now." Sasuke snorted, looking uncaring. But inside, he was as shocked as when Akira had told him Itachi was her father. How could she sneak up on him like that? It was no question who her father was now. And in truth, he wanted to answer, to hear her questions. he wanted to brag of the Uchiha clan. So why couldn't he bring himself to do it? Back in realilty, Sasuke reguarded her coldly. He said,

"Why should I answer you? I'm sure there's plenty of information on the Uchiha clan." He added sarcastically, getting ready to leave. But Akira wasn't ready to let him go.

"You should answer me because I passed your test, even figured out it was a test. You're right, of course, there are probably lots of books and such about the Uchiha clan, but I want to hear it from a primary source. And I want to know about my father, who he _really _was, not the bastard betrayer everyone says he was. That's why. Now I'm not going to leave you alone until you answer my questions and I'm prepared to fight and most likely lose for the information." Sasuke stared at her. He hadn't thought of it as a test, just a way to keep her occupied. Though he had to admit that he _had _spied on her progress. So he had kind of set up a test for her. Dam, why was she doing this to him? Finally he sighed in defeat. "Fine." he said, and lead her to a bench. Akira happily followed.

"The Uchiha clan was a great one. They even established the police force. That's why the force wore the Uchiha's symbol." Sasuke eyed his niece and continued,

"You want to know about your father, and not what a asshole he was? Well, I had always looked up to him..."

As this was happening, Uzumaki and Nara twins were walking by. Emiko, spying the couple, stopped her brother and friends, saying,

"Look! You see them? That must mean that Sasuke's not totally heartless. Come on, let's watch." So the four of them watched and waited. This went on for at least an hour. Emi and Suki wanted to go, but Emiko wouldn't let them. Finally, Akira departed from her uncle, a huge grin on her face. She paused by their hideout (an alley) and said,

"Guys, I've known you've been there since you first started watching. You can come out now" The 4 of them came out, sheepily. Akira laughed and shook her head. What a lot she had!


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N- Hey. What do ya think of the last chap? I think it was pretty good, but of course, I'm the author, so I really like my work! But that means I'm confident. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.

* * *

**

4 years later...

Naruto sat at his desk, making the new genin teams. He had promised his kids that they would be on ht esame team, and really it was better that way. They worked a lot better that way. He looked up when he heard Kakashi enter the window. He went over to peer at the papers.

"I don't know who to put on Emiko and Mamoru's team. They aren't the only ones with requests." He sighed. Then there was a knock at the door. Naruto said his customary "Come in." and Akira was standing in the doorway. She was still a genin, having denied the requests of the Chunin exams. Naruto had asked why many times, but got the same answer: I'm waiting to be on the right team. That had confused the Hokage greatly, but he didn't press the matter. "Yes, Akira? What can I do for you?"

"I.." Akira paused, not sure how to phrase her request. Finally she asked, "Have you picked anyone for Emiko and Mamoru's squad? Because if not, I would like to be on their team." Naruto was surprised. He hadn't expected this. But then it made sense. She'd stayed a genin so she could get a better chance of being on her first friends' team. How she trained with them, becoming compatible with their techniques, how she'd spent hours bugging them if they knew how the pairing system worked. He grinned.

"As a matter of fact, I have not put anyone on my kids' team. Are you sure you want to be on their team? I mean, you will, since there's no one left to pair them up with. You're sure." He was answered with a defenent nod.

"Alright. It's yours." Akira smiled. She bowed.

"Thank-you so much, Hokage-sama!" Then she ran out, to tell her uncle of her accomplishment.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

You see, over the years, Sasuke had bonded more with his niece. He was glad that she got what she had worked for. All that training with them, all those pass-ups for Chunin, she deserved it. Yes, she did.

* * *

**A.N-So what do ya think? Maybe the time skips were a little off, but I think it's good.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N This will be the last chapter Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up.

* * *

**

Akira woke to the pleasant smell of corn muffins, her favorite breakfast food, wafting in from the kitchen. She got out of bed and ran to the kitchen. There she saw her mother looking in the oven, making sure nothing was burned or something. The woman heard her daughter's entry and looked up, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Mom." Akira greeted. She moved to sit at the table as she waited for breakfast. Shika came over kissed her daughter on the forehead and wished her a happy birthday.

"I have something for you. I know you don't care to much, but it's a family heirloom and I want you to have it. So come into the living room when you're finished."

After Akira finished her muffins, she went into the living room when like her mother told her. Shika was sitting on one of the chairs and Akira took the sofa. Shika had a box in her lap, which she gave to her daughter with a smile. She always smiled when Akira was around and in a good mood. Akira took the box and opened it. Then she gasped. Inside lay a silver necklace with a small diamond at the bottom, with a T ingraved in the middle. The girl guessed the T stood for Tensu, Shika's maiden name.

"Mom, I..I...Thank-you! But can I really have it? I mean, I know I'm your daughter in everything but blood, but this, this has been handed to Tensu woman for ages!"

"And you are as Tensu and Chena has I or your father was. This is rightfully yours." Akira protested, but when Tensu Chena Shika said something, it was firm. That was how she was.

Akira spent the rest of morning with her mother and friends, requiring a pack of kunai, a ring, a buch of reading scrolls, and a picture frame with a picture of her, Emiko and Mamoru after they had graduated. But the best gift besides the necklace (to be fair to Shika) came with her regular visit to Sasuke.

She arrived at the training grounds where Sasuke found out that he had a niece. She turned around to see her uncle standing on a tree branch. "Hey." She greeted. He acknowledged her with a nod and came down from the branch. Sasuke walked up to her and paused, as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to word it. Finally he said,

"Today's your thirthteenth birhtday,right?" She nodded. "Happy birhtday. Come with me. I've got something for you." Akira was puzzled, but did as he said. After a little while, she knew where they were heading. The Uchiha compound! Since Sasuke had started to interact with her, she had begged him to take her to the compound, but he had refused, instead asking what could be exciting about a deseased clan's old compound, pretty much a ghost town, except his house. But then she would say that not _all _of the clan was deseased. Then he would glare at her, and she would be the wise girl she was and no more was said on the matter. But now, he was taking her there! But why? Was this her present? If it was, it was a pretty good one.

"We're here." Sasuke said. They had come into the compound and Akira could see that the compound was a village itself, but so lonely. She wondered what it must feel like, living here alone, knowing why it was so void of life, because your own brother killed them all.. It must be horrible, Akira thought. She was suddenly glad she wasn't born at that time, so she didn't know what a feeling of lost was. Indeed, aside from her father's death and the reaction of the children when they had first discovered she was Uchiha, Akira led a fairly good life. But she knew what the families and friends of the ninja she had killed and captured, interrogated and questioned, must feel when they found out their loved ones weren't coming home, killed or captured by the enemy. But such was the life of a shinobi; as a person, you live and die, no matter how young or old, natural or murder. Actually, every death was natural, death was apart of life. Simple as that.

So lost was she in her own world, Sasuke had to nudge her to get her attention. In his hands was a katana with the Uchiha symbol on it. Akira gasped. A katana was a sword that she could channel her chakra in, making a very powerful attack. It could also be wieldedas a simple sword, Sasuke explained. He used his own to enhance his Chidori.

"And you're giving me this one? But why don't you have the one with the Uchiha symbol on it." "I have my reasons." Was his answer.

"Thank-you! Just going here was a good gift, but thank-you!" Sasuke allowed a smile to appear on his lips. "Glad you like it, kid. Now go home. I have to get ready for a mission tomorrow. Ah, man, that baka _needs _to give me harder missions, or I'll become a mission for him again." Akira smiled at that as she ran home. She knew he wouldn't do that. She looked over her shoulder to see the Jounin going into the house. She called out to him,

"Thank-you again, Sasuke-oji." That caught both of them off guard. Akira hadn't meant to say that, it just came out. Sasuke didn't look mad or anything, just surprised. Before he came out of his daze, Akira ran out of the compound, lost in a daze herself.

As she ran, her uncle looked at her retreating form, shocked. The girl had once called him that, just to gauge his reaction, and he had nearly jumped a mile. He told her not to call him that, it made him jumpy. Being the wise girl she was, she didn't press the matter. Sasuke shook his head. He would have to aske her soon.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A week after Akira's birthday...

Akira and Sasuke were sitting on the bench by Konoha's gate, the former waiting for the latter to say something, the latter trying to figure out how to ask her what he wanted to ask. Finally,

"Akira, what...what would you think of...of living...with me?" This caught the young Uchiha off guard. When she didn't say anything, Sasuke added hastily,

"I mean, you don't have to, but it was just a suggestion." Akira looked at him for a second and finally found her voice.

"I..I, uh..I'd have to think about it, but, I..I'd like it. If it weren't for my mom, I would. But I don't think it's very fair." Sasuke nodded. he understood. "Alright. I'll wait. Have a good night." Akira was confused, but then she noticed it was probably 11:30 by now. She nodded and the two went their seprate ways.

But when Akira got home, there were a buch of medic nins crowded around her house and an ambulance beinng loaded with a stretcher. Alarmed, Akira ran to the nearest medic and demanded to know what was going on. The woman sighed and, bending down to Akira's height, told her gently that her mother had died peacefully in her sleep.

Tears gathered in the girl's eyes as she ran to the stretcher, knocking a lot of medics aside. She reached her mother and let the tears flow freely. The people stepped back to give the girl one last moment with her mother.

Akira cried over her mother and apologized for spending so much time with Sasuke, leaving her alone, for everything she had done wrong over the last 13 years, so fulled with grief was she. She cried for her mother, her father, her birth parents, the children and parents who had shunned her, she cried for the world that night, it seemed. She was finally pried from her mother's side by a medic, who explained that they had to take Shika'sbody to the morgue. Then the girl was asked if she had anywhere to stay. Akira immediately thought of Sasuke and told the medic she did.

So that's how Sasuke found Akira in his doorway that night, a backpack on her back and a bag in her hand. His niece smiled shyly but sadly and told her uncle what had happened and asked if his offer still stood. In way of answer, Sasuke opened the door wider to allow her entry.


End file.
